Annoying Tales of Symphonia's Cast
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Inspired by a few fanfics, basically where I and any authors who contribute torture the cast of ToS or make them mad. Most of the characters will be in this and a few of my own. Supposed to be for fun and any who wish to join. Newest victim: Kvar!
1. Story Info

Dragoness: Well, I figured I'd redue the opening chapter for Annoy the ToS Cast considering the original was going in so many directions. This should help out those who are just beginning to read this or are looking for when to torture the characters. I added my cast towards the very end, but very few will be able to torture them as I'm mainly the only one who know's them best. Sorry you guys

Loki: Why are you apologizing? The fact that only you torturing us relieves us.

Dragoness: Oh, I wasn't apologizing to you guys. I was apologizing to the readers

Torturing Guide -

Chapter 1/Prolouge: Opening/Intro

Chapter 2/Victim 1: Colette

Chapter 3/Victim 2: Zelos

Chapter 4/Victim 3: Pronyma

Chapter 5/Victim 4: K'Var

Chapter 6/Victim 5: Rodyle

Chapter 7: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-5

Chapter 8/Victim 6: Magnius

Chapter 9/Victim 7: Forcystus

Chapter 10/Victim 8: Killia (?) (Pronyma's lackey)

Chapter 11/Victim 9: Remial

Chapter 12/Victim 10:Yggdrasille

Chapter 13: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-10

Chapter 14/Victim 11: Undine

Chapter 15/Victim 12: Ifreet

Chapter 16/Victim 13: Sylph

Chapter 17/Victim 14: Aska

Chapter 18/Victim 15: Luna

Chapter 19: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-15

Chapter 20/Victim 16: Volt

Chapter 21/Victim 17: Celsius

Chapter 22/Victim 18: Gnome

Chapter 23/Victim 19: Shadow

Chapter 24/Victim 20: Corrine/Vespirus

Chapter 25: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-20

Chapter 26/Victim 21: Botta

Chapter 27/Victim 22: Regal

Chapter 28/Victim 23: Presea

Chapter 29/Victim 24: Raine

Chapter 30/Victim 25: Genis

Chapter 31: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-25

Chapter 32/Victim 26: Sheena

Chapter 33/Victim 27: Yuan

Chapter 34/Victim 28: Kratos

Chapter 35/Victim 29: Lloyd

Chapter 36: Add More Torture Ideas for Victims 1-29

Chapters 37-40/Victims 30-33, My Characters:

Enya

Loki

Kassandra

Kaino


	2. Colette

Dragoness: Hihi!

Lloyd: You had sugar didn't you?

Dragoness: Nope, haven't had a sugar-high in nine years, but I can get hyper whenever, it's both weird and interesting(in my opinion). Oh and before I continue I'd like to apologize for last chapter. -Bows- That was one of my moments when I get really random and go off topic. Onto my first victim, so Lloyd, Enya disclaim please.

Lloyd: What?! No way!

Enya: Hell no!

Dragoness: Aww, come on. Please?

Enya: Again, hell no!

Dragoness: I gots a tomato!

Enya & Lloyd: Ahh! Okay, Okay! Dragoness does not own Tales of Symphonia! -Both run away-

Dragoness: Haha! If there is one weapon that will always defeat an Aurion, it's a tomato!

_**She's blonde, she's annoying, she's the Chosen who won't stop apologizing, It's COLLETE!**_

1. Force her to eat green peppers.

2. Acuse her of being a 'Mithos Imposter'.

3. Mistake her for Mithos, like in the beginning of the game.

4. Enya: "Hey look it's Mithos! Oh! No wait, it's just Collete."

5. Show her Shelloyd fanart/fanfiction.

6. Tell her Lloyd likes girls who at least have a chest.

7. Say Lloyd only dates girls who eat green peppers.

8. Show her the skit where she kicks a dog.

9. When she has her angel senses, give her a stethescope and yell into it.

10. Show her the fanart where she is wearing a dress and holding a purse made from Noishe. (Dragoness: And you call yourself an animal-lover Collete, well I for one am ashamed!)

11. Replace her chakrams with frisbees.

12. Make her eat one of my mother's stuffed pepers. (Dragoness: Man that shit is nasty! I won't even eat it!)

13. Tell her that Yggdrasill is really her father.

14. Tell her that Cruxis Lloyd is so much better than normal Lloyd.

15. Play the song U.G.L.Y around her.

16. Play the song Ugly Girl around her.

17. Tell her Lloyd is gay.

18. Show her Lloyd yaoi pics.

19. Constantly remind her that she failed the first part of the journey.

20. Dragoness: "Well you just died against Yggy again Collete, I should revive you ... on second thought, Nah!"

Colette: "You're mean, you meanie!!" (Dragoness: Yeah I know. Enya: That made no sense you two.)

21. Ask her how she keeps on tripping over nothing.

22. Ask her why she's always apologizing.

23. "So Collete, you hit puberty yet?"

24. Constantly remind her that she put a hole in the school wall.

25. Ask her why she believed a DVD is a weapon. (Dragoness: This is in a short video called "Professor Kratos's Private Lesson!" in the ToS DVD.)

26. Remind her how she _broke_ the DVD.

27. Force her to read all Cruxis Lloyd fanfiction.

28. Play the song 'Sacrifice' by Tatu around her.

Suggestions from Enya

29. Die her clothes black. (Dragoness: And uh how is this torturous?)

30. Replace her clothes with Mithos's. (Dragoness: I doubt she would notice, they're too similar.)

31. Pluck her wings!

Dragoness: Well that's all I got. I'm personally surprised that I had so little, but hey I wanted to keep the dog abuse to a minamum. My next victim is Zelos! And I already have some for him. Thanks Neo-kun!

Enya: Oh I am going to enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Zelos

Dragoness: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Lloyd: Oh Martel, she's in her "Psychotic Mode".

Enya: Nope, she's just happy.

Lloyd: For what?

Enya: -Falls over anime style, then stands back up- Are you _that_ stupid?!

Lloyd: What?

Dragoness: -Evil smirk- I'm torturing Zelos next!

Enya: -Start laughing evilly-

Lloyd: -Joins in with Enya-

Dragoness: Let's go! And I am actually glad I gots a few review for Zelos. Oh, I don't own ToS but Enya is mine, you may see duplicates in tortures from past cast.

* * *

He's loud, he's obnoxious, he's the biggest pervert on both Tethe'alla and Sylverant, IT'S ZELOS!!

1. Shave him bald

2. Tell him he and Lloyd are the most popular couple

3. Get him drunk at a gay-bar (Dragoness: No offense to homosexual people)

4. Video tape the night at the gay bar

5. Blackmail him with the video tape!

6. Tell Yuan that Zelos dissed the cape (Enya: O.O" Uh-oh!)

7. Call him a fem-boy

8. Call him gay boy

9. Show him all fanart where he is wearing dresses, maid outfits in particular

10. Show him all yaoi that contains him, fanart or fanfiction

11.Shelloyd

12. Lock him in the closet with my yaoi obsessed friend

13. Leave him with me when I am bored, I can be very evil (Lloyd: Don't I know it)

14. Cut off his 'Cheap spot'

15. Scream out "Pedophile" every time he talks to a little girl

16. Hire some guys that look like girls, pay them to flirt/dance with Zelos, take some pics and sell it online or use it as blackmail

17. Bribe (or in my case) Lloyd to flirt and act like he has a huge on Zelos

18. Tell him in the Status section of the game he looks feminine

19. Have him flirt with some girls and send their boyfriends after him

20. Have Genis 'accidentally' burn Zelos's hair

21. Tell Sheena that Zelos peeped on her

22. Tell Kratos, that Zelos is teaching Lloyd to become a pervert/peeping tom. Watch the fireworks!

23. Replace all his clothes with dresses and skirts

24. Play the Barbie is a Bitch song with him as Raul

25. Tell him that Sheena has declared her love for Lloyd

26. Tell him that he was mistaken for a girl when you first meet him, but before you hear his voice

Suggestions from Neozangetsu

27. Have gay guys give poor Zelos a lap dance while rubbing their 'junk' against his body. (Dragoness: O.o Um...wow. And I thought I was evil. XD)

28. Tell Zelos that Sheena practices french kissing on Lloyd at night.

29. Have Lloyd be Hugh Heifner and the girls (Colette, Sheena, Presea, and Raine) his bunnies.

30. Cut off his 'unit' and sell it! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Dragoness: This is way better than mine!)

31. Call him a femboy and make him wear Yggy's spandex suit for hours on end! (Dragoness: I can add onto this. Take a picture of this and use it for blackmail or post it all over it the internet. Enya: What about selling it to his fangirls? Dragoness: And have them become Yggdrasill fangirls? No way!)

Suggestions from Shiankumo Bani

32. Steal that there headband of his.

33. Introduce him to Rita from Tales of Vesperia. (Dragoness: I want to play that so bad! TT.TT)

34. Tell him that Rita finds him HAWT. Watch him atempt to flirt with Rita.

35. Rita gets -beep- off. She spams Tidal Wave or Meteor Storm. Zelos gets owned...yeah...Pain + ZelosYay! n.n (Dragoness: So true on the last part! I like it when he suffers)

Suggestions from Li-chan0767

36. Shave him bald (Dragoness: Wow that seems very popular.)

37. Make yaoi jokes about him and Mithos/any other male apart from Lloyd to his face ( Li-chan0767: No Lloydie, simply because he would enjoy it too much XD) (Dragoness: True, Li-chan, true)

* * *

Dragoness: Well that's all I gots. TT.TT I'm so ashamed of myself. -Begins to bash head into nearest wall-

Enya: Sorry this happens all the time

Dragoness: Oh well at least it's more than Collete! Review People! Please!

Enya: The next victim is ... -drum roll- Pronyma!

Pronyma: Oh joy.

Dragoness: Get out of here!! -Begins pound on Pronyma with school bag filled with _all_ school text books


	4. Pronyma

Dragoness: Sorry for the few years delay but so much has happened.

Enya: 'Bout frickin time you're back! -Smacks Dragoness's head-

Dragoness: OOOOWWWWW! -Holds head while glarin at Enya. Turns back to readers when pain ceases- I won't go into detail about what has happened over the last few years but I will say that I have finally graduated High School and have started college so I'll update a story once a month. Oh yea, I'm back to using WordPad again.

Enya: -Sarcastically cheers-

Dragoness: -Ignores the redhead- Anywho, time for the usual disclaimer. Tales of Symphonia is not mine, none of the characters or plot belong to me. There that's done and out of the way. Now onto my next victim:

She can summon dead female zombies, she's a Dominatrix and Beast Tamer Wannabe, It's Pronyma!

1. Call her PronyMAN

2. Tell her that the ring around her adds pounds to her appearance

3. Call her a Dominatrix wannabe

4. Remind her that she was the one who wounded Yggdrasille

5. Tell her that Yggdrasille is into little boys

6. Tell her she wears too much make up

7. Constantly ask Pronyma why she doesn't have wings like Yuan and Kratos

8. Ask her HOW she's part of Yggdrasille's angels

9. Show her all Yaoi fanfiction/fanart staring Yggdrasille

10. Show her all the clips where she's put in her place

11. Call her PONYma

12. Go around telling people Pronyma is a Madonna wannabe (not to be offensive to Madonna fans)

13. Replace ALL her clothes for black Dominatrix clothing

14. Tell her that Phillia from Tales of Destiny pulls off green hair waaaaay better than her (suggestion from a friend, I've never played that game)

15. Say that Kratos is Yggdrasille's bitch and not her (Warning you may want to run from Kratos however)

16. Tell Pronyma that leotards were sooooo decades ago

17. Ask her if she's a ballerina because of the fact that she's wearing a leotard

18. Give her a pic of Yggdrasille (as a child) and Genis together

19. Shave her bald

20. Cut her hair and style it like a mohawk

21. Repeat first step of 20 but style it as a mullet

22. Accuse her of being a pedophile due to the fact of Yggdrasille originally being a child

23. Remind her how it was Yggdrasille who KILLED her

24. Constantly follow her around and ask repeatedly why she wears so much make up

25. Ask her what corner she's working every night

26. Play the songs Ugly Girl and U.G.L.Y every time she's around (took these from Colette's obviously)

27. Ask if Yggdrasille is her pimp

28. Call her an ass kisser

29. Go around telling people her hair is a wig

30. Ask what her sexual preference is considering she's always "coming for the Chosen"

Suggestions from mandrakefunnyjuice

31. Claim the S&M Desian costume was all Pronyma's bit.

32. Confuse Pronyma with an 80's glam band singer, and refuse to admit she isn't. Because she is...just look at that goddamn hair.

33. Find a mirror and tap it to Forcystus' ass. Then tell her Forcy wants her to kiss it. Watch the ensuing chaos.

34. Fabricate I.O.U.'s by Pronyma, and call the police.

35. Pronyma: Oh, Lord Yuan, I didn't know you were here. Have you come for the Chosen?

Us: No, because he's not a lesbian pedophile, you psycho bitch!

Lloyd: Psycho-bitch, psycho-bitch, you're a stupid bittchh!

36. -When Pronyma dies-

Colette: Th-that's so cruel...

Us: Don't fret, Colette, you've made the world a better place. She deserved to go to Hell.

37. Wonder out loud why she doesn't have wings, and then assume it's because she didn't perform well enough for Mithos, if you catch my drift.

38. And finally...

Pronyma: I've come for the Chosen On-

Us: You lesbian whore! Lloyd, she's just trying to take advantage of Colette because Colette is stupid and doesn't have a soul!

Lloyd: (gasp) DIE!

Suggestions from MFJ

39. Call her "PronyMAN" (Already got this so Yay! Glad someone else thought of this)

40. Call her a slut

41. Sick Kvar on her

42. Tell her Yggdrasill's gay

43. Or if that doesn't work, tell her that he wants to sleep with his sister

44. Tell her you can call Yggdrasill "Mithos"

Suggestions from Neozangetsu

45. Stick a sign on her back that says 'I TORTURE MY BOYFRIENDS'

46. Stick this sign over her other sign if the other doesn't humiliate her enough, 'Will date for gald'

47. Neo: (dreamy starry-eyed hearts look) WOW... you're HOT!

Pronyma: (blushes)... R-Really...?

Neo: NO! (Bags her head many times) HIDE YOUR SHAME!

48. Mithos: And now you die, Pronyma! (charges up a energy ball)

Neo: WAIT!

Mithos: (angry) What is it now?

Neo: Let me do something first damnit! (walks up to Pronyma) ...(KICK!) RUN AWAY! (runs out the room)

Mithos: W-What? (sweatdrop)

49. Neo: Wow Pronyma, I didn't know you had it in ya! You obviously 'ride' Yggdrasil's coat-tails in more ways than one.

Pronyma: And what's that supposed to mean?

Neo: Nothing... (whistles innocently) It's an innuendo! UvU

50. Get someone to wear hear outfit and mock her with it.

Ex. Actor: Oh Yggy-sama! (hearts)

Neo: OH GOD! IT LOOKS SO REAL! (runs away)

Pronyma: (eye twitch) Oh yes... how very, very funny...

Actor: Back off sister! I'm getting paid 10 dollars for this! I don't care how much it burns me but I WANT MY MONEY!

51. What is with the weird headware? INSULT THE HEADWARE!

52. Put a mustard gas bomb into her makeup. Watch her choke slowly and die. BWAHAHAHA!

53. Call her emo and ask her if she cuts herself.

54. Tell her that Raine's cooking is more bearable than she is.

55. Pronyma: I've come for the chosen.

Neo: HOLY SHIT! SHE'S A LESBIAN WHORE! GET COLETTE AWAY FROM HERE!

(Chosen's group runs away like headless chickens)

56. Lock her in a room with a naked Zelos! Oh the torture!

57. Mock her attacks! (ex. MAYONASIUM!)

58. Okay, she loves Yggy, he has the body of a 14 year old, and the mind of a retarded baby. She is like what 30? 40? THAT IS SO WRONG! PEDOPHILE! PEDOPHILE!

59. Ask Kratos if she ever hit on him in whenever you meet her. Watch him shudder in disgust and laugh your ass off!

60. FLASH HER! WATCH AS EVERYONE FINDS OUT HER SECRET OF BEING A TRANSEXUAL! BWAHAHAHAHA!

61. Dye all of her clothes a disgustingly evil color! Like pink!

-End-

Dragoness: Well that's it! And I would like to give a big "Yaaaay!" at the fact that this is the most for any annoying! I'm so proud of myself and the readers! You are all a big help to me!

Pronyma: -Hiding in a dark, dark corner-

Dragoness: Okay I would like to mention that every five victims I will hold a chapter for those that wanted to torture the cast but didn't get the chance to say before I posted. So after Rodyle (thank you mandrakefunnyjuice for the correct spelling :D) add on to the other five torturees. And I'm sorry if I spelled Yggy's full name wrong, that's usually how I spell it so I'll work on the correct spelling.

Next up is K'var! And next month I'm working on Double Trouble!

Until we meet again! (Enya: HEY! What about ME?)


	5. K'var

Dragoness: Lalalalalalalalala~ it's time to annoy another character, another character, another character. It's time to annoy another character, I wonder who it'll be~

Loki: According to your list, it's K'var's turn

Dragoness: I know who's turn it is! I just wanted to sing an annoying song. Why don't you disclaim this chapter for me Loki?

Loki: Fine. Dragoness doesn't own Tales of Symphonia in any way. The plot and characters belong to Namco, with the exceptions of myself and Enya.

Dragoness: On with the annoying~!

He's vile, He's a pest, He's the biggest dick in all of the Tales of Symphonia, it's K'var!

1. Compare him to a cockroach

2. Call him a failed Germany (It's the brushed back hair I tell you!)

3. Tell him he failed at looking like Spock

4. Call him a failure of being a love child between Spock and Kirk

5. Constantly remind him how Kratos, who has a superior rank compaired to him, killed him

6. Call him a Malfoy Ripoff (The near white hair and brushed back hair you see when you first meet Malfoy)

7. Remind him how he was defeated by humans (Lloyd and Kratos)

8. Dye his hair pink

9. Change his uniform to either match Rodyle or Magnius's lackeys' uniforms. Afterall one took over his project and the other is more brawn than brains

10. Call him Pronyma's bitch

11. Call him Rodyle's bitch

12. Tell all his underlings that he gave them 4 months vacation WITH pay

13. Release all prisoners when there are no minions around

14. Constantly nag him how Yuan is better with the lightning attacks and looks sexier

15. Accuse him of ripping off Forcystus's machinaries when fighting

16. Remind him how Kratos helped Anna escape

17. Remind him how Kratos and Anna managed to reproduce before being captured

18. As him how many times Rodyle did his ass (because from what I've seen Rodyle gets the better deal when it comes to the Angelus Project)

19. Call him a coward for destroying Luin

20. Tell him that closed eyes is sooooo outta style (seriously at least one character in animes and video games have closed eyes)

21. Shove his lightning rod up his ass and see if he likes getting shocked by it

22. Force feed him Raine's cooking

23. Chain him up and release his prisoners. Let them have all the money and items in his base to pawn off

24. Lock him in a closet with Russia (Seriously that guy tortures people with a SMILE!)

25. Force him eat England's cooking (The guy's cooking is just as bad as Raine's if not worse, according to Hetalia at least)

26. Accuse him of failure to imitate Gin from Bleach

27. Tell him that Gin is a waaaaaay better villan than he is

28. Chain him up, force him to watch shows that highlight friendship, helping others, being nice and sharing. Shows like My Little Pony and Barney

29. Make him watch shows like Spongebob, Adventure Time and Regular Show. Watch his IQ dramatically decrease

30. Have all his enemies wear rubber

31. Allow Pronyma to run his ranch

32. Replace his staff with one that shocks him (like those joke pens)

33. Demand he removes the stick from his pompous ass

34. Demand to know where he got his Brittish accent

35. Follow him around and constantly call him degrading names such as Sparky, Lightning Rod, Shocky and anything else you can come up with

36. Shake his hand with one of those joke hand shocker things

Suggestions from Lawliet Aurion (Author of Xross Academy and NO not his OC)

37. Ask him if he acts like a dick just so Pronyma will use her whips on him

38. After doing number 29, have him spend a month recovering his brain cells

39. Ruin the newly reborn brain cells by repeating number 29. Keep up the cycle until bored

Dragoness: Hm, not that much this time around... Well honestly I can't say I'm surprised seeing as how it was just me and Lawliet

Lawliet: But hey, look at it this way! Maybe next time we can come up with more!

Dragoness: Anywho, next up is Rodyle! And remember after him I'll have a special chapter where if you missed any previous cast and had ideas, I'll post them. Review if you have an ways to torture Rodyle or any cast members I've already annoyed.


	6. Rodyle

Dragoness: Well it's time to annoy yet another character~! Today's victim: Rodyle!

Presea: Is it wrong of me to feel enjoyment from this?

Dragoness: Nope, not at all. It only makes you more human. Anywho, you want to disclaim for me?

Presea: If it will lead to the tormenting then why not? Dragoness does not own Tales of Symphonia, that includes it's characters, plot and anything like that. So far Enya and Loki are the only property of Dragoness. Please enjoy the story.

He's a cockroach, His cloak adds over one hundred pounds and he looks like a hippy-wannabe!

1. Call him a hippy (Seriously before he talked I thought he was one! Long hair and tiny glasses!)

2. Accuse him of imitating one of the members of the Beatles

3. Imitate his nasally voice

4. Mock his nasally voice

5. Call him a hunchback

6. Demand he loose a lot of weight (If you don't look under his baggy cloak, you'd think that is his actual body shape)

7. Mock him for turning himself into a monster

8. Constantly remind him how he lost Presea and Colette to the group

9. Demand why he's not for love and peace due to looking like a hippy

10. Remind him of how he failed the Angelous Project (when K'var techincally succeeded with Anna)

11. Shave his head (I seem to favor this one... I swear no creativity)

12. Braid his hair

13. Steal his hippy glasses

14. Steal his cloak thing

15. Accuse him of doing drugs

16. Demand to know where his drugs are hidden

17. When he denies the fact that he has drugs or does them, remind how he injected himself with some strange liquid

18. Force him to wear a dress

19. Replace all his clothing with Pronyma's

20. Introduce him to weed or things like that, watch what happens from there

21. Remind him how Pronyma is a higher rank than he is (He looks and acts really sexist in my opinion)

22. Tell him that Yggydrasille cared about getting Colette for Martel's body more than his (Rodyle's) Angelous Project

23. Tell him to get more happy

24. Call him Violet, Blueberry, Lilac or any other purple based name

25. Tell him that some random hippy demands to have his/her glasses back

26. Say his uniform color is puke green

27. Give him a shit load of tye-dye shirts

28. Demand he wear the tye-dye shirts

29. Play the "Happy Happy Joy Joy" song whenever he's around

30. Play "They're coming to Take Me Away" around him

31. Steal all his dragons

32. Tie him up and release all the dragons in his captivity while shouting "Be free! Be free from the cockroach hippy!"

33. Force him to eat soy products and tofu foods or anything vegatarian/vegan (I apologize to those who like these kinds of food, I don't so I figured this would be torture for Rodyle)

34. Report him for Child Labor/Abuse as well as Animal Abuse (I doubt he would care though...)

35. Find as many annoying/cute songs as you can and tie him down all while playing the songs in his ears

36. First knock him unconsious, then when he's unconsious burn all his research and labs

37. When he comes to from after 36, tell him that Pronyma or K'var did it

38. If he doesn't believe you from 37, tell him that they forced you to do it or else you loose all your prized possession

39. If he **STILL** doesn't believe you from 37 and 38, tell him the fire breathing pixies (or any rediculous creature/being) possessed you and made you do it

40. Instead of knocking him unconsious in 36, chain him down and make him watch as you destroy and burn all his resaearch and lab

41. Ask him if shows like _Adventure Time_, _Amazing World of Gumball_, _Annoying Orange_ and _Spongebob_ were all his ideas when he was experimenting with chemicals (I SERIOUSLY hate these shows and think the reason they were created was because the creators were High/On Drugs. If you like these IQ droping shows then hey all the more power to you for having a high tolerance)

-End!-

Dragoness: Well I'm done with that guy, not that there isn't much to this list... Oh well -Shrugs- Next chapter is where you can add your ideas to any of the past victims, here's a list in case you need a reminder:

- Colette

- Zelos

- Pronyma

- K'var

- Rodyle

See you all next chapter!

(Line Break)

Before I forget, I need help with my other stories so I'm open to all ideas! I lost my inspiration to write my ToS stories, I blame my Gamecube breaking down and not having a Wii


End file.
